


Rainy Days

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saemus treasured every second he had with Ashaad, but the rainy days were always his favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been raining an awful lot lately, and I just love it. I’ve really been writing, too, because it’s so peaceful. Decided on writing some more fluff for these two, so let’s get started!

Clouds had set in sometime during the morning, lazily pulling over the sun, at first, only becoming more insistent as the day wore on. When they blotted out the sun, Ashaad had decided to wash in the chill water of the Waking Sea, so his vitaar wouldn’t run when the rain finally fell. Saemus Dumar loved to watch those strong hands carefully smudge and lift the red paint from a muscled silver torso, or that powerfully angular jaw. The light splash of rain hitting the water around him only added to the moment as the crimson dripped down his back like blood.

Shaking his head, Saemus managed to recover for a full five seconds before his mind crashed once more. He couldn’t help himself as Ashaad climbed the rocks back into their spot, his muscles rippling, and to his lover’s delight, his smalls were a little lopsided and clinging tight to his groin. The next time he snapped back to reality was when the Qunari spoke.

“Strip.” The order was simple, short, and made him feel hot despite the cold rain pouring over them.

“Wh-what?” He stammered, red from his ears to his toes as he floundered a moment, trying to figure out how to properly respond.

“Your clothes are already soaked, Kadan, and you are shaking. Strip, and come to bed.” The stony-faced giant spoke slowly, as if Saemus wouldn’t understand, but a look bordering on fond took over his face as the young nobleman nearly leapt out of his fingery. Once he was nude, the inky-haired male gasped as Ashaad tugged his smalls off and climbed into the tent. Following, the nineteen year old felt the heat return to his body, curling up in the other’s arms while he wrapped them up tight in rich, warm furs.

That muscled chest rose and fell slowly against his back as those thick-knuckled hands ran the length of his torso, from his neck down to his hips, stopping to rub at them for a moment before gliding back up to tickle at his ribcage. When Saemus giggled, Ashaad felt a sudden urge to monopolize his time, manhandling him until they were face to face. Lips that seemed too big claimed his, and the next giggle quickly became a moan.

This went on for what felt like eons, until the pair panted and felt plenty warm. Lulled into sleep, the human cuddled into his large lover, the silver skinned man holding him close to his chest protectively. Whenever a loud clap of thunder woke the smaller with a jolt, those lips were happy, ready and waiting to kiss him back to sleep.

Saemus Dumar loved every second he had with Ashaad, but he always treasured rainy days above all others.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s too much fun to write these two. ouo There will probably be more to come~


End file.
